The unexpected beauty
by Agent Jessie. S
Summary: Becas brother Jake gets engaged to a girl named Aubrey who wants to introduce Beca to her best friend Chloe. They meet at the gym where Amy and Beca usually work out.. Things get better from there. Ok, it's hard to write a summary. Just read the goddamn fanfic already! Well, that's if you ship Bechloe.
1. Chapter 1

18 year old Beca walked in to her small apartment that her dad had gotten her recently. He had promised that if she finished high school with high grades he'd buy her an apartment in LA. Which he did.

She dropped her bag with milk and kicked her shoes off. She was so tired. She'd been up all night playing songs at the nightclub right next to her apartment. She took the bag and walked in to her small kitchen. Well, the kitchen was small but big enough for her. She took the remote that was lying on the table and pressed the play button. As soon as she did that, Titanium by David Guetta started playing. God she loved that song.

As she put the milk in the fridge she sang along to the music.

She was interrupted by knocking on her door. She closed the frigde and walked up to the door. She tried to see who was outside but someone was blocking that little hole.

She opened up and found her brother standing there.

A part of the deal of letting her move to LA was her brother also moving here, but to another apartment of course... The one above her.

He walked right in without saying "Hi" and took his shoes off before walking to her living room and lying down.  
She closed the door and went after him. She took the remote with her and turned off the music as she sat down on the brown couch beside him.

He covered his face with his hands and sighed. She knew something was wrong but she didn't dare to ask. He wasn't the type of person that liked to talk about his feelings.  
So she just wrapped her arms around him. She loved her older brother.

He really cared for her.

He took his hands away from his face and looked up.

"I met this girl yesterday. And we were drunk and she asked me if I wanted to marry her... I really like her", he started explaining.

Beca nodded and started to worry a little as she sat back.

"I said yes, Beca...", he finished.

He went back to covering his face in his hands and started sobbing.

"Well, she might not even take this seriously", she tried cheering him up.

He looked up and gave her that "You're so wrong" look.

"She bought rings, Beca. Rings!", he said and held his left hand up. She noticed the ring and looked back at him with a grin.

"Why are you wearing it?", she asked.

"I feel bad if she's wearing it and I'm not!", he said

"Don't tell me she's in your apartment...", Beca said.

She took his hand and looked at the ring. It was beautiful and even had a little diamond on it.

"Yes she's upstairs and I'm afraid to return.", he said and stood up.

"Dad will get so mad at you for this.. We'll you're engaged now, big brother so we need to figure out how you two met without telling the drunk story. Do you even know this girl?", she asked.

He shook his head.

"I only know that her name is Aubrey", he said.

"Is she good looking?"

He nodded.

Well that was a start. She was good looking to him, problem is the personality. If she has a bad personality her looks won't matter.

"Okay, that's a start. Listen I want you to get to know her. Can you go up to her now?", she asked.

He shook his head.

"She's sleeping.. We just finished you-know-what upstairs. She woke up this morning and just. You know.. Wanted me", he explained.

Beca closed her eyes and laughed.

"I didn't need to know that", she said and stood up.  
Together they walked in to the kitchen.

Beca took out a bag of popcorn and opened it.

"What, are you gonna watch a movie or something?", her brother asked. She turned around and took out three glasses and a bottle of coca cola.

"You really think I'd watch a movie?", she asked.

He shook his head and watched her every move.

She poured some coke in to each glass and took out a bowl to put popcorn in it.

"I bet 20 bucks on that she's awake upstairs, so I want you to go get her.. She's probably freaking out because she thinks you left her in the morning after you... Um, well yeah..  
And if you guys haven't eaten anything yet I have some sandwitches and juice... Just go get her!", she said and gave her brother a light punch in the stomach.

He smiled and turned around.

When he left the finally started breathing again..

Her brother always managed to get his ass in to trouble. He was their family's little screw up.. But then again, she wasn't the perfect child either. She was also a screw up. But they always tried their best and they always protected each other when their family got upset over something one of them had done.

Their oldest brother Tom was the golden child. Her parents adored him and everything he ever did was always perfect. He annoyed both Jake and Beca. Everytime they went to their parents house to have a family dinner her parents would always talk about how perfect Tom was and wondered why Jake and Beca didn't follow his footsteps. Problem was just that Beca didn't feel like becoming a doctor. Neither did Jake.

Jake was a little bit older than Beca but only by 2 years so they got along pretty well.

Also Jake knew that Beca liked girls. He was the only one in the family who knew so her family pretty much always complained about Beca not having a boyfriend yet. She and Jake promised each other never to go after the same girl. They were more like friends than siblings. But he was very protective of her.

She sat down on one of her high chairs and waited for her brother to return with the girl.

She rested her head on her hand and closed her eyes. She was so tired.

She heard a knock on the door and the door opening.

"Beca?", she heard her brother say from the little hall. He closed the door behind him, thank god. He always forgot the damn door. It was a miracle that he hadn't been robbed yet. He once fell asleep at his place and forgot to close the door behind. It wasn't until she went to his apartment to return something that she saw the door. She thought someone had gotten in to the apartment and killed or kidnapped her brother.

She waved her hand as the two of them entered the kitchen. Her eyes still closed.

"Yaah, I'm here just resting my eyes", she explained and opened her eyes.

Her brother was standing in front of her holding hands with a blonde tall girl with very beautiful blue eyes. Her hair was a little bit messy but she still looked good though.

The girl smiled and straightened her nightdress.

"You must be Beca.. I'm Aubrey", Aubrey said.

Beca nodded and smiled. How the hell did Jake get such a good catch? He always went for the short brunettes who usually played hard to get so he would have to fight for them. This one seemed to be in love with him and wanted to be with him. She liked her.

"Yeah, that's me.. Nice to finally put a face to everything Jake told me.. This morning", Beca. Aubrey laughed at what Beca said and blushed.

"My best friend would like you a lot. You seem like the kind of person she would admire just because you seem so.. Badass. You two should meet someday", Aubrey said and sat down in front of Beca.

Already introducing each others friends, are we?  
Beca didn't know if Amy would like Aubrey or if Aubrey would like Amy..

"Well, sure. But me and my friend are going to the gym in about 30 minutes", Beca said.

That was actually true, she didn't just make that up which she usually did. Her and Amy were actually gonna go to the gym. Amy started going to the gym a week ago and she's making Beca go with her.

"Oh, me and my friend also go the gym. Every morning, actually! Which gym do you go to?", Aubrey asked.

_Really?_

"Layday's", Beca replied.

Aubrey smiled and clapped her hands in joy.

"Me and Chloe go there too! Oh, her name is Chloe by the way", Aubrey said.

Beca nodded and smiled.

"My friends name is Amy", she said. Skipping the fat part.. If Amy introduced herself to Aubrey she would say that which would sound so much better coming from her mouth.

Aubrey nodded.

"Well I have to go get ready", Aubrey said and walked out of the apartment. Waving before she went upstairs.

She looked at the table with the glasses and the bowl.

What about the popcorn and coke? Well more for her..

Her brother took the bowl and walked out of there.

"Thank you, sis", he said before closing the door. Damn it Jake, always taking her food.

She took her phone up and started texting Amy.

_Beca: Hey, Amy! Still going to the gym today? If so, I think we're getting company._

Amy was fast as hell when it came to texting.

_FAmy: What?! Well that sucks.. Thought it would only be us two. Who's our company?_

_Beca: Jake has a new girlfriend. She and her friend go to the same gym as we do and they're going at the same time as we are. If we meet them they'll probably never leave us alone._

_FAmy: Well that's just great.. Another bitter brunette bitch._

_Beca: ... She's blonde..._

_FAmy: Wat? This is just getting weirder and weirder.. See ya at the gym, we'll talk over there._

Beca put her phone down and walked in to her bedroom to change clothes.

She took out her gym clothes and started changing.

_

So... Tell me what you think about it. There will be SO much BeChloe in the next chapter and the chapters after that.  
This is my first BeChloe fanfic so I'm pretty new at this fandom :)

But please, leave a review telling me what you think of it, I appreciate everything!

Btw, I don't own Pitch Perfect, sadly..

Lots of love! 3


	2. Chapter 2

Beca was standing outside the gym waiting for Amy to arrive.

She peeked inside and saw a bunch of people just talking to each other. She didn't understand why people went to Layday's only to talk to each other. There were just a few people actually working out..

She felt someone poking her from behind. She turned around quickly to find Amy in a pink shirt, pink headband and a ponytale standing behind her with a smile.

"Hey, Beca. You ready to work out?", Amy asked as she opened the door and went inside.

Almost every running machine was taken but there was four left. Beca took one and Amy took the one on her left.

They started running and listening to music. She was stuck listening to E.T by Katy Perry. She loved the song so much but she knew that she was going to hate the song soon if she kept listening to it like she did.

She sang along to the music quietly and Amy soon joined her.

_You're so hypnotizing.._

_Could you be the devil? Could you be an angel? _

She suddently felt someones hand on her should while she was running. She looked aside and found Aubrey standing there. Alone.

She was smiling.

"Well, hello there!", Beca said and stopped running.

"Hey, my friend just went to change her clothes in to something more comforting. She'll be back soon. Is this your friend?", Aubrey asked and looked at Amy.

Amy stopped running and stood beside Beca.

"Yeah that's me..", she said and streched her hand, "Fat Amy".

Aubrey looked at her with a confused look. Beca grinned.

"You call yourself fat Amy?", she asked and shook her hand.

"Yeah so twig bitches like you don't do it behind my back", Amy explained.

Aubrey nodded without saying anything else before her friend came from behind her and hugged her.

"Oh, Beca! This is Chloe.. Chloe, this is Beca", she said and Chloe came forward and smiled towards Beca.

Beca couldn't help but notice how beautiful Chloe was. Her red hair was in a ponytail and her work out clothes were tight in all the right places. Her hair was curly in the end, big beautiful curles. Her blue eyes were looking in to her soul..

Her thoughts were interrupted by the beautiful readhead saying hi. She was completely lost in her thoughts. She felt Amy's hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?", Amy asked.

Of course she was okay. More than okay... She was fantastic. She wanted to get to know this girl. What was she going to do? How was she going to do it? Jake had to stick to this girl... That way Beca had better access to Chloe.

"Maybe you should take a break or something. You seem a little tired", Aubrey said with a caring voice. Chloe nodded.

Beca shook her head and smiled.

"Nah, I'm fine.. Really! I was lost in my thoughts there for a second", Beca said.

"What are you thinking about?", Chloe asked.

Did she have to ask that? What was she going to reply?  
_You know, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are and that I want to get to know you better._

"Just.. What I was going to do this afternoon", Beca came up with.

Aubrey nodded and Amy shook her head. She knew Beca was lying but of course she didn't say anything. That would've been mean..

"I'm gonna hang out with you brother this afternoon. Maybe you, Chloe and Amy would like to join us", Aubrey suggested.

"I'm babysitting my sister son. Can't do it.. But thanks for the invitation though", Amy said.

Aubrey nodded and looked over at Beca.

She didn't know what to say. Of course she wanted to hang out with Chloe but it felt weird too.. They just met and maybe Chloe didn't even like her that way. Maybe she had a boyfriend and wasn't interested in girls at all. One other thing that confused her was the fact that Aubrey and Jake were gonna hang out this afternoon. She thought that her brother was terrified by this marriage thing.. They had to talk.  
The only thing she felt was right to say was that she'd love to!

"I'd love to join", Beca said.

Chloe jumped in joy and smiled.  
"Yay, this will so much fun!", Chloe said.

Beca smiled. Chloe got so excited for the smallest things, and she was pretty cute when was excited too.

Chloe and Beca were just looking in to each others eyes and smiling. She felt a spark while looking in to her blue eyes. A spark she'd never felt before.

Aubrey took Chloes hand and smiled to her best friend.

"Well, we better start working out", she said and dragged her friend to the lifting weights.

Amy and Beca got back to the running as Amy laughed.

"What are you laughing about?", Beca asked and smiled. Amy laughter was the funniest thing ever.

"You", Amy said and laughed her ass off while running.

Beca gave her a confused look.

"Me?", Beca asked.

She felt her iphone slip out of her pocket while running. Before catching it, it first fell on the running machine and then got thrown in to another running running machine before falling onto the ground. She tried stop her machine in panic, she thought it stopped but it didnt so she fell and ended up on the floor beside her iphone.  
Amy stopped both their machine and laughed.

Beca took her phone and put it in her pocket again. She stood up and straightened her clothes.

"What's so funny about me?", Beca asked.

Amy smiled.  
"You like that Chloe girl. I can see it by the way you look at her...", Amy said and walked over to the lifting weights.

"Wait, what? No.. I dont't", Beca tried while going after Amy.

"Don't even bother denying it. I can see it. When I said her name you blushed.. Now let's go lift some weights", Amy said and took the 4 kg weights.

Beca took the 5 kg weights and started.

"Wow, those look heavy.. I only take the 3 kg", she heard a voice say behind her.

She turned around to find Chloe standing behind her a little sweaty and smiling.

"Well, they are heavy but I like to challenge myself..", she explained.  
Chloe nodded.  
She looked around herself to see where Aubrey was. But she couldn't find her anywhere.

She once again turned to Chloe.

"Where is Aubrey?", Beca asked.

Chloe answered her without stopping.

"She went to your brother. He said that your parents were there and that they wanted to meet her..", Chloe replied.

How the hell did their parents find out about this so quickly!? How were her parents suppose to be in the same room for over 5 minutes without fighting? She and her brother had a long talk just waiting for them when her parents left.

"My parents are here?", Beca asked as she stopped the work out.. She put the weights back and turned to Amy.

"Amy, my parents are here I think have to leave. Wanna come with me?", she asked and hoped for her to say yes.. She didn't feel like being alone with them, Aubrey and Jake.

"Can't. Promised to pick the kid up when I was done working out..", Amy said and put the weights back.

"I can come with you if you'd like?", Chloe offered.

She looked at Chloe who was smiling as she stopped exercising. She was surprised over the fact that Chloe didn't seem shy... At all!

She nodded.

"Sure, that'd be fine! I'm gonna go shower then we'll go", she said and waited for Chloe to reply.

"Yeah sure, I have to shower too.." , Chloe said and put the weights back.

Beca turned around and walked to the showers. She took her gym clothes off and took her white towel. The floor was slippery so she made sure to walk carefully.

She hung the towel right outside her shower before she turned the hot water on.

_You shout it loud, but I can't hear a word you say._

_I'm talking loud, not saying much._

_I'm criticized, but all your bullets ricochet._

_You shoot me down, but I get up _

She heard something outside her shower but she chose to ignore it. She just kept on singing her song.

_I'm bulletproof.. Nothing to lose._

_Fire away, fire away._

_Ricochet, you take your aim._

_Fire away, fire a-_

"You can sing!", she heard a clear feminine voice say from behind. She turned around quickly and found Chloe smiling behind her.

She quickly covered herself and tried closing the shower curtain but Chloe opened it again.  
"How high does your belt go?", Chloe asked as if everything was completely normal.

Beca turned the water off.

"My what?", she said and looked at Chloe. "Oh my god", she said as she took a quick look at her body and then did everything in her power to look away.

"I have a studio at my place, you should totally come with me someday and record a song with me!"

"I can't concentrate on anything until you cover your junk", Beca said and looked up to the wall.

She took the curtain and covered herself the best she could.

She dropped one of her bottles she was holding to cover her lower region..

"Oops", Chloe said and giggled as Beca picked it up and turned against the wall.

"Seriously.. I'm nude.", she said and rested her head on the wall.

"You were singing titanium, right?", Chloe asked, totally ignoring what Beca was saying.

She looked up and turned her face to Chloe with a smile.

"You know David Guetta?", she asked surprised.

"Have I been living under a rock? Yeah!", she said, still with a smile on her face.  
"That song is my jam...", she said and stepped a little closer, "My lady jam".

Beca turned her head to the wall once again.

"That's nice..", she mumbled.

"It is..", Chloe began, "The song really builds", she said and winked.

Beca still didn't quite understand what was happening. Was Chloe really standing in front of her in the shower, buttnaked telling her which song she masturbates to? On the first day they met?

"Gross", Beca mumbled.  
Chloe smiled and stepped even closer.

"Can you sing it for me?", Chloe asked.

_What the f-_

"Dude, no! Get out"

"Not for that reason", Chloe said as if it was obvious. "I'm not leaving here till you sing.. So..", she said and looked around while waiting.

When Chloe sighed, Beca finally turned around. Still covering her parts she tried to sing but she really felt embarrassed.. Standing naked infront of this gorgeous woman!

_I'm bulletproof.. Nothing to lose._

She started.

She saw Chloe take a breath before joining her.

_Fire away, fire away._

_Ricochet, you take your aim._

_Fire away, fireaway._

_Shoot me down, but I won't fall._

_I am titanium.._

Shoot me down, but I won't fall.

_I am titanium._

__Beca was really surprised when she heard them sing together. Their voices matched as if they were meant to be together. So perfect. She felt the embarrassment slowly fade away as she just stood there. Smiling.

But then she got back to reality and looked away from Chloe who still was very much naked.

"Oh, yeah... I'm really confident about all this", Chloe said and looked at her body.

"You should be..", Beca whispered. She didn't mean to say it, it just kind of slipped.

She heard someone behind Chloe and when the noice got closer she saw some blonde hair behind the curtain.  
"What the flying fuck are you two doing in the same shower?", she heard Amy ask.

She was just about to come up with an excuse.. Any excuse besides "We were singing together in the shower" which would sound weird.

"We were singing", Chloe explained.

Beca was about to do a face palm but figured that Chloe might've gotten sad.

"Yeah, okey... I'll leave you to it..", she heard Amy say before leaving.

There goes the second chapter..

I was thinking about uploading it earlier but I'm sick with the flu so I'm sleeping all the time. And when I'm not sleeping I'm watching Pitch perfect. But today I really felt like writing the second chapter, so I did.. Hope you like it!

You guys will love the next chapter though! ;) Already have an idea!


	3. Chapter 3

As they were walking down the street she felt Chloe's hand touch hers. She knew it wasn't intentional but she felt her face getting warmer.

"So why are you so stressed up about your parents meeting Jake and Aubrey?", Chloe asked as they were walking.

Beca sighed.  
"Well mostly because my parents have a tendency of fighting very quickly", Beca explained.

"Oh...", Chloe said and took her hand as a sign of consolation.

"When I turned 15, I was living in my grandma's house and I tried getting both of them to come to by birthday dinner. They started fighting about who bought the best gift...", she said and started to worry really bad that they were fighting. Jake was always the one who felt worst after them fighting. It was always Beca who took care of him.

They got divorced when he was very small so he remembers their worst fights and also how dad wouldn't let mom take them. Even though she was the youngest one she always took care of Jake because he was very fragile. At least when it came to their parents. Tom was the strongest one but he never took care of Beca and Jake after that. He moved out as quickly as he could and moved out of town just so he wouldn't have to deal with it.

"Tell me about your parents", Chloe said.

Beca took a deep breath.

"Well my dad is the uptight one.. My mom is almost never serious. She jokes about almost everything and she's vulgar.. She can say the most dirty things and not care. That disturbs my dad like crazy! He doesn't like her talking like that in front of us. But well, he also doesn't realize that we're not 12 anymore. I've graduated and so has Jake a while ago", she explained.  
"Oh, I totally forgot to ask! How old are you?", Chloe asked and smiled as they were walking down the road.  
"I'm 18, turning 19 in december. How about you?", Beca said as the turned left to go up to the apartment.

"I just turned 20..", Chloe told her.

They entered and ran up the stairs.  
His apartment was on the second floor just because he was such a lazy ass.

She knocked on the door started to get afraid of what might've happend while she was gone. Chloe saw the worry in Beca's eyes and took her hand once again and squeezed it.

The door opened and she got surprised when it was her dad who opened it. He said hi and gave her a hug before she and Chloe stepped inside and took their shoes off.

They were all sitting in the living room. Aubrey and Jake were sitting next to each other and her mom was sitting alone. She got even more surprised when she saw her dad's wife sitting there. Chloe sat down and patted on the sofa for Beca to sit down. She and her father sat down at the same time.  
"Hey, baby", her mother said and smiled against her daughter.

Beca smiled. She missed her mom, a lot!  
"Hi, ma", she said and felt Chloe sitting very close.  
Her step-monster was smiling while looking at Jake.

"Jakie, you've grown up so fast", she said and giggled. She was almost younger than Tom. Which was very annoying. Also Beca was almost 100% sure that her boobs were fake.

"You didn't see him grow up.. You were like 14 when he was 6", she mumbled for herself.

"Beca!", her dad gave her a serious look. He must've heard.

"Don't yell at her in front of her girlfriend!", her mother yelled at him. Both Chloe and Beca first looked at each other and then tried to explain to her mother that they weren't a couple.

"Oh I think you are! How's the sex life? Haven't had it with a girl in ages! Don't even remember what if feels like. Oh wait? Now I remember.. I did sleep with you father after all", her mother said and gave her dad a mean look.

Her dad blushed and got angry.  
"Cynthia don't even start! In front of our little children? Really?", he asked and stood up and pointed at them as he spoke.  
"Oh please, they're grown up! I bet Aubrey's pregnant and because Beca can't get this girl pregnant I bet they're fucking like they're trying to repopulate the world!", her mother said as she stood up and pointed at Beca and Chloe.

Beca was blushing like crazy when she stood up and walked over to Jake.  
"Take Aubrey and go to my apartment downstairs. You don't have to see this", she said as she gave him her keys. He thanked her and took Aubrey and walked out of there.

Her parents didn't even notice it.

She went back to Chloe and whispered in her ear.  
"You can go too, you don't have to be here while I tell them to shut up", she didn't really want Chloe to leave though.. She wanted her by her side.

Chloe took Beca's shirt and pulled her closer when she whispered sensually in her ear:  
"Don't worry.. I'll stay".

It was as if Chloe could read her mind.

Beca stood straight.

"Can you both just be quiet for two minutes!", she yelled so they would hear her over their yelling.

They sat down and got quiet.

"You two can't be in the same room for a minute without fighting. How do you think that feels for us? Jake can't bare seeing you two fight. I had to send him downstairs to my apartment and you two didn't even notice! It's been like this ever since you two got divorced! You fight about everything! You fight about who loves me, Jakie and Tomy more.. You fight about who raised Tomy because he's so good at everything he does. And then you fight about who failed me and Jakie! Don't even deny it 'cause I've heard it myself. Of course I didn't tell Jake. He would be so depressed! I love being a DJ, leave me alone! I get payed and I can pay my bills perfectly fine. Jake works as an actor at the theatre, he's really good at it and he loves it! Have you two even seen him act once? We don't need to become doctors to become good enough for anyone because we're good just the way we are! I'm not the one who has to tell Jake that he's perfect the way he is and have to convince myself that I'm good enough for anything. That's your jobs, or well.. It was.", everything came right from her heart. She had been meaning to say this to them for so long but has been so afraid.

Her mom stood up in tears.  
"I didn't know you felt this way", she said as she tried to hug Beca.

She pulled away from the hug. She didn't feel like hugging neither of them.

"It's your own choice from now on what you want to do and how you want to be here for me and Jake. Because Tom doesn't need you, he doesn't even want you two! He moved because you two were fighting all the time! I had to beg and cry for Tom to stay. But he couldn't take it anymore.", Beca said as she took Chloe's hand and started walking out from there.

"I KNEW YOU TWO WERE TOGETHER!", her mom yelled from inside.

She sighed. Really? The handholding was what she snapped up from everything she had just said.

Beca closed the front door after them. As soon as she turned around to go down the stairs (She was also very lazy) Chloe pulled her in for a hug. She rested her head on Chloe's shoulder as she felt herself almost crying. Almost! She could behave herself.  
She hugged her back and felt Chloe stroke her back.

"I'm so sorry you had see all of this..", she mumbled.  
Chloe held her tighter.

"Shh, don't worry about it! It wasn't that bad anyway", Chloe tried.

"Sorry for my mom though.. It wasn't nice of her to assume things like that", Beca said.  
"I didn't mind..", Chloe told her.

Beca couldn't help but wonder what she meant by that.. She didn't mind her mother assuming they were a couple and fucking like rabbits? Either she just really didn't care, or she actually liked the idea..

Beca nodded with her pokerface and started to walk downstairs with Chloe behind her.

She opened the door and sneaked inside and took her shoes off. There was a weird noice coming from the living room. Like... A moaning sound?

She walked in to living room and found Jake on top of Aubrey on the couch... Naked.

"Really?! The couch?! Now I have to burn it", she said like it could get any worse.

Aubrey quickly took her clothes and ran to the bathroom.

Jake took his pants and started to get dressed. Beca looked away.

"I will have that picture stuck in my mind till I die, I will get nightmares, Jake. Nightmares! I don't want to see you naked on top of a woman. You're my brother for godssake!", she yelled as she threw his shirt at him. Chloe ran to the bathroom after a laughing Aubrey.

She went to her bedroom and closed the door. She just needed one minute of silence and no family member up in her face.

She heard a knocking on the door and saw the door slowly opening before she even told the person to come inside.

She saw the redhead sneak inside and closed the door behind her.

"You seem stressed out", Chloe said as she sat down on the bed beside Beca.

Beca closed her eyes as she laid there on the bed. She felt a hand on her stomach.

"It's over. You spoke to your parents, your brother isn't having sex on your couch and perhaps he'll now next time he thinks about having sex on your couch that you'll get mad", she said as she laid down herself.

...

Well, ok.. I know it's kind of short but I just had to write it down and the next one will be longer. This one is for forgetting to write yesterday... I'll write the next one tomorrow.  
I think I'm staying home from school so I'll just write aaall day! Hope you liked it :)


	4. Chapter 4

Beca and Chloe both fell asleep on her bed while they were talking about how angry Beca was.

They both woke up when Jake came inside and yelled.

"Mom and dad called Tom and now he's on his way to us only to yell at us! Like he couldn't do that over the phone! He's not sleeping in my apartment, he can sleep in yours!"

Beca sat up as she rubbed her eyes.

"Jake, what the hell? I was sleeping..", she said as Chloe turn to sleep on her stomach clearly not wanting to wake up.

"Sorry.. I just-.. I just got really mad.", he said as he turned around to go.

"Don't go, sorry.. Tom's coming? Well he's not sleeping here, we both know much he hates my apartment", Beca said.  
Jake sat down beside Beca and looked to the ground.  
"He's angry because you, according to him, made mom depressed and made dad cry.. Is it true, Beca?", he asked.

"I only told them the truth. They needed to know it..", Beca defended herself.

She was so angry and she wouldn't let Tomy yell at her.

Jake nodded.

"I get it, sis... I get it", Jake said and put one arm around her.

When they heard Chloe starting to snore they both laughed.

"What time is it?", she asked.

Jake took a look at this clock before answering.

"6pm", he answered, then looked at her with a smile.

The time had gone by so fast! Where were her parents? Did she really sleep that much?  
"Really? Where is Aubrey?", she asked and peeked to see her living room.

"She's sleeping upstairs, she fell asleep on your couch soon after you and Chloe fell asleep so I carried her upstairs", he answered.

"You carried her up to your apartment? She could sleep here you know, you could too! Just don't have sex on the couch", she said and took his hand.

"Yeah, sorry about that.. Kind of forgot where I was. Won't happen again.", Jake said embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it.. By the way, do you know if Aubrey's still sleeping?", she asked.

"I.. Don't know. I can check on her! Did you want to tell her something?", he asked and stood up.

"I just really don't want to be alone tonight. I was thinking maybe if all of us could have a, um.. Sleepover-ish thingy. Tomy will probably be here tomorrow, let's prepare ourself for his rage..", she said and smiled.

"That sounds great, Beca! I never understood why Tom protected them like he does, he was the one who moved just so he wouldn't have to deal with them, still he yells at us for being angry at them like we're some sort of enemies and not family.", Jake said as he stood up and walked to the door. "See you in a minute", he said right before leaving.

She stood up and took out her "Green lantern" pyjamas.

"Are you planning on going to sleep?", she heard a voice say from behind.  
Chloe was sitting and rubbing her tired eyes as she smiled to Beca.

"No I was planning on a having a sleepover-ish thingy.. You feel like sleeping here tonight?", she asked and returned the smile.

"Yeah sure, but I don't have a pyjamas with me", Chloe said.

Beca had about a billion pyjamas just 'cause she loved them. She took out a "Captain America" pyjamas and threw it on the bed.

"There you go, Captain America", she said and smiled.

"Thank you, Green lantern", Chloe said before taking her clothes and going to the bathroom.  
Beca closed the bedroom door and started undressing. She put the dirty clothes in the basket inside her room that had all her dirty clothes. The pyjama-shirt was kind of tight but it still fit and her pants were big. She liked it like that.  
She stepped outside to find Chloe wearing her pyjamas looking absolutely gorgeous in them. She was holding her clothes in one hand.

"Why are your pants so big?", she asked and pulled them up to her waist as they were falling down.

"Sorry I like my pants like that when I sleep.. You want me to take your clothes?", she asked and walked to Chloe. She handed Beca the clothes who walked back to her room and put them on top of her drawer.

Before they said anything else they heard a knock on the door. Chloe opened and in came Jake and Aubrey in pyjamas. Jake had a matching Green lantern pyjamas and Aubrey came inside with an Iron man pyjamas that was way too big for her. It was Jake's.

Yes, they were huge fans of Marvel comics and DC comics. They liked them both but Beca was more for Marvel and Jake was a little bit more for DC.

Aubrey was looking really tired as she sat down on the couch.  
"Aubrey you look really cute!", Chloe said as she sat down beside her best friend.

"You guys don't sleep in pyjamas?", Jake asked.

They both shook their heads.  
When Beca was about to ask if they slept in night dresses Chloe said:  
"We sleep in our underwear..." Like it was no big deal.

Beca could never sleep in her underwear. She felt too disposed even though she most of the time slept alone if not Jake who sometimes came over.  
Jake and Beca nodded and walked in to the kitchen.  
"Beca, can you get an empty bottle?", Chloe yelled from the living room.

"If you take the coke, I'll take an empty bottle", Beca said to Jake as she took the empty bottle.

"You have coke in your apartment, dude?", Jake asked surprised.

"I don't have drugs, idiot.. Cola", she said and walked in the living room.

She walked in to the living room and gave Chloe the empty bottle.  
She and Aubrey sat down on the floor and giggled.

"Let's play truth or dare!", Chloe said and put the bottle on the floor.

Jake came back with 4 glasses and a bottle of coke. He sat down beside Aubrey.  
Beca sat down.

"I don't know...", she mumbled. She didn't like truth or dare.

"Come one, Beca", her brother said and smiled.

"Do you have anything stronger than coke?", Aubrey asked.

Beca nodded and walked in to her kitchen once again to get the bottle of whiskey.

When she returned to the floor they'd already began playing the game.

The bottle pointed at Aubrey.

She sat down as Jake asked Aubrey:  
"Truth or dare?"

"Truth", Aubrey answered and smiled.

"Boring..", Chloe murmured.  
"Your first crush?", Jake asked.

Aubrey took a deep breath and started.

"It was in third grade. His name was Alexander and I was so in love with him. I always wanted to play with him on our recess but he never wanted to be around me. He once said that he didn't like girls. He only hung out with guys, he thought that every girl had a contagious disease and that he would get it if he touched any of us. I thought it was the end of the world, I told Chloe that I'd never like a guy if I didn't get Alex"

Chloe laughed at the story. She obviously thought the story was funny. Aubrey smiled.

"Really?", Jake asked and laughed at the story.

Beca thought it was a cute story, they were in third grade and they were best friends even back then.

The next time the bottle pointed at Beca.

"Beca... Truth or dare?", Aubrey asked.

Beca had to think for a second. If she chose truth they would ask something embarrassing, and if she chose dare she would have to do something embarrassing.

"Truth", she answered.

Aubrey pretended to think and asked:  
"Who's your first girl-crush? Don't even tell me you've never had one, every one's had one! Mine was my art teacher in high school", she said and smiled.  
Beca had to think for a while.. Who did she first fall in love with? It wasn't a classmate or a teacher..

"Mine was Catherine Zeta-Jones", she said.

Aubrey looked confused.

"You know the woman that plays Zorro's wife in the movie Zorro. They had a son together?", Beca said.

"Oh, yeah! I remember her!", Aubrey said and smiled.  
"You like watching movies?", Chloe asked.

"I used to", Beca answered.  
Jake laughed.

"I ruined it for her..", he said.

Aubrey and Chloe were looking confused.

"I used to love watching movies. Most of them with Catherine of course. But then he made me watch way to many of his movies so I just got tired of movies and now I can't watch a movie without getting bored or fall asleep", she said laughed with Jake.

Chloe looked at Aubrey and smiled.

"We might change that one day. Aubrey has like the biggest collection of movies ever. I think she has like every genre there is.", Chloe said.

Beca nodded and smiled. She really doubted that Aubrey's collection would change how she felt movies.

Before they had any chance on spinning the bottle, Chloe's phone started ringing. She quickly checked the display and then answered.

"Hey, baby", she said and stood up and walked in to the bathroom to talk in privacy.

"Baby? That sounds serious?", Jake said.

"It's just her boyfriend Kyle", she said and checked her own phone.

Beca felt like someone had hit her hard in the stomach.

Sure they were not together and she never knew if Chloe felt the same way or not but she actually for a second believed that she had a chance. She really liked Chloe, a lot. She had never met a person like her before. Chloe did not care about personal space.. She invaded it, like all the time. Beca hadn't seen her shy about saying anything yet so it must mean that she's very... Straight forward which is good.

Beca couldn't say anything. She just waited for Chloe to get back. Aubrey was texting her mother, letting her know that she wasn't dead.  
Her mother seemed to be the only person who cared about her, who actually bothered to text her and ask how she was. Her dad didn't seem to have much contact with her.

When Chloe came back she was still on the phone but it looked like she had something to say or ask.

"It's Kyle, you guys.. My boyfriend and he says I have to go.. He wants to meet me at my place in like five minutes", she said and covered the mic with her hand as she spoke to them.

"Invite him here. He can chill with us if he likes", Jake suggested.

Beca gave him a look that said "No", but Jake ignored it. Was he trying to annoy her or was he really that stupid?  
"Really?", she asked and got excited.

Jake nodded and Chloe ran back to the bathroom to tell her boyfriend that he could come to Beca's place. This was just... Great!

...

Sorry, didn't write yesterday. I went to the hospital and it seems I'm more sick than I thought :( I've completely lost my apetite, haven't eaten a meal in 4 days. And the first two days I didn't eat or drink so now I've been trying to drink yoghurt.. Well I'm getting better.. Got medication.. I slept all day yesterday so that's also why I didn't write.

But here's the chapter.

Sorry about the whole Chloe's boyfriend thingy, an explanation will come later. Don't worry, this is still a Bechole Fanfic ;)


	5. Chapter 5

When Chloe came back she smiled.  
"He's coming over. He'll be here in five", she said as she sat down.

"Yikes..", Beca murmured and she started spinning the bottle which pointed at Chloe.

"Chlo, it's your turn! Truth or dare?", Aubrey asked.

Chloe smiled. Beca knew what Chloe would chose.

"Dare, of course"

Aubrey clapped her hands in joy and looked at Beca. She had to chose what Chloe would do, she didn't know what was too extreme and what wasn't so she just figured the usual stuff.  
"Kiss Aubrey"

She didn't want Chloe to kiss her brother. That would've been gross and since Aubrey and Jake were "engaged" she was no longer at threat to Beca.

God, she really wanted this girl!

Chloe laughed and moved closer to Aubrey.

"It wouldn't be the first time", she said as she put one of her hands on Aubrey's waist and the other one on Aubrey's neck as she kissed Aubrey with passion. Maybe that's what you call a french kiss? She got really into it. She could see Jake almost drooling. When she heard Aubrey moan she knew this was getting out of hand. It was truth or dare for god's sake.. They weren't rehearsing a porno.

"So, Chloe spin the bottle", Beca interrupted.

Chloe nodded and moved back to her old place and did as Beca told her. The bottle pointed at Beca and somehow she knew Chloe was going to tease her if she didn't chose dare and still if she did chose dare they would probably do the same as she did to Chloe.

"Truth or dare, Beca?", Chloe asked.

"Dare..", Beca said unsure.

Chloe grinned and looked at Aubrey.  
"If Jake wasn't your brother I'd tell you to kiss him, but since he is and that would be really weird sp I thought maybe no.. But if you're into that I can say that?", Chloe said unsure of how close Jake and Beca were.

"God, no. Horrible images just popped into my head. Thank you Chloe, thanks for making my life so much easier", Beca said and laughed in the end.

"Kiss me"

Beca wasn't sure she heard that right..

"What?", she asked and looked at Chloe.

"Kiss. Me. Now", Chloe said and moved closer to Beca.  
She really wasn't good at this stuff. She didn't know what was too much for this chick, but not much apparently.

She went in for the kiss and did it quick, then pulled back.

"What am I? Your grandma? Kiss me like you mean it"

Beca once again went in for it and tangled her hand in Chloes hair and she pressed her body closer to Chloe's. She could feel Chloe's warmth against her body while their tongues were dancing. She felt like their tongues had a rythm, it felt like they couldn't get to close to each other, they just kept coming closer and closer all the time.  
She felt a hand on her back and one on her neck.

Chloe moved from her lips to her neck. Beca shivered at her touch and moaned when the warmth of Chloe's lips met her neck.

"Okay, kids...", Jake started. Chloe and Beca let go of each other and Beca started blushing. "And I though Aubrey and Chloe were too into it".

After about 10 mintes of playing they finally heard a knock on the door. Chloe got up the fastest and ran to the door.  
She opened the door and walked outside instead of taking him inside.

"Where did she go?", Beca asked and looked at Aubrey.

"She's probably just talking to him. He's the jealous type of guy. She's probably just telling him that Jake is here and that he's with me", Aubrey said and took Jake's hand.  
"You two have got to tell me about your relationship later.. I'm a little bit confused", Beca said.  
"Of course", Jake said before Chloe opened the door once again and came in with a guy behind her.

He was tall, taller than Chloe. Which meant he was very much taller than Beca.

His black short hair had very much, too much if you asked Beca, gel in it. He was wearing a leather jacket and tight black jeans with chains on them

Really? Chloe liked that?  
Beca stod up to shake hands with the guy.

"Hey", she said and streched her hand when she stood infront of him.

He grinned and shook her hand.

"You're really short"  
He laughed at her height and then looked at Chloe who wasn't laughing at all. Sure, it sometimes was fun to joke about that. But only when it was close friends or Jake. Not someone she just met. Didn't feel appropriate..

She just fake smiled and nodded.

They sat down and had an awkward silence for a minute.

Jake was the one to break it.

"So tell me a little bit about yourself, we know nothing about you!".

Kyle smiled and began talking about himself, he seemed to really enjoy it.

"Well my name is Kyle Shay, I'm 20 years old and I'm working at a shop that sells instruments.. It's called "the musician". I live with my dad and my younger brother Mike. They both hate me because I'm awesome", he said and took a paus.

Jake and Beca looked at each other.

"I'm joking", Kyle said right after everyone looked confused.

"Oh, a joke! Very funny..", Jake murmured and pretended to laugh just like everyone else.

"Well you guys seem like you're having a good time", Kyle said sarcastically.

"Yeah, we were just playing truth or dare", Beca said and ignored his sarcasm.

Kyle grinned.

"Are you like five years old?", he asked and looked at Chloe who still wasn't smiling. "I was joking.. Again?", he said four seconds later.

Beca already didn't like him.. He had no sense of reality, or humor for that matter.

"So what has happened in the game so far?", Kyle asked.

"Aubrey told us about her first crush, Chloe kissed Aubrey and then she kissed Beca", Jake said and looked him in the eyes to see a reaction.

"Woah.. You kissed them?", he asked and looked at Chloe who nodded. "You know what I think about that.." he murmured and looked down.

"Sorry", Chloe whispered and comforted him by taking his hand.

"By the way, I've trying to reach you all day since you left the gym but you never picked up! What have you been doing?", he asked.

_No, no, no, no, no, no..._

"I slept with Beca", Chloe replied.

Beca couldn't helt but smirk.

"Should I be worried about you two?", Kyle asked and looked at Beca.

She shook her head and put her hands in the air.

"No, sir", she said.

"So are you coming home with me later? We can sleep in Mike's room. He'll be sleeping in the living room and dad's drunk so he's probably not even home", he said and smiled.

"Sorry, baby... I promised to have a sleep-over with Aubrey, Jake and Beca", Chloe said still without looking him in the eyes.

"Oh, sure then. We never hang out, you never go anywhere with me, you ignore my messages and calls and we haven't had sex in 2 days!", Kyle yelled at her.

Beca was shocked. Well that escalated quickly? He was almost, just almost worst than Stacie. Stacie was a friend in high school. Two days? He couldn't go without sex for more than two days?

Chloe first didn't answer but then said.

"You should go now, Kyle".

Wow, this fun night turned in to a real drama night.

"Fine then, I'll leave you so you can fuck your little friends while I'm crying!", he yelled when he stood up.

"Wow, what a man", Beca whispered to herself.

"What did you say about me, shorty?", Kyle asked and looked down at her.

Jake stood up with anger.

"What did you call her?", he asked angry.

Chloe took Kyle's arm and tried to make him go.

"What are you? Her boyfriend?", he asked and laughed.

"Actually I'm her brother", Jake said and took his arm to drag him out.  
When Kyle was standing outside the door, Jake quickly slammed the door and returned to the living room.

Chloe was now sitting. She didn't say a word, she just sat there. She was looking pretty sad.

Aubrey moved closer to Chloe and hugged her.

"Well this night just got better", Aubrey said sarcastically. Beca smiled.. She agreed. This actually couldn't have gone worse.. Really, she'd rather have an awkward silence through out the night than this.

"Maybe we should just go to bed, don't you think?", Jake asked and looked at Beca.

It was a good idea, they were all tired and Chloe probably didn't wanna play anymore.

Aubrey and Chloe nodded.

"Well I have two bedrooms. One guest room that has a queen size bed and then I have my room that has a king size bed just because I hate sleeping in small beds, don't judge me", Beca said and pointed at the two separate rooms.

Jake nodded and took Aubrey's hand as they together stood up.

"We'll take the guest room. See you guys tomorrow", Jake said and started walking towards the room.

"Please, Jakie..", Beca started. Jake turned around with a weak smile. "Don't fuck in my bed".

He nodded and Aubrey giggled a little before they went inside and closed the door after them.

Chloe still sat there. She still hadn't said a word since everything with Kyle happened. She just sat there.

"Chlo, do you want to go bed?", Beca asked and stood up.  
Chloe nodded and stood up after Beca and walked with her to the bedroom.

Beca took away half of the million pillows she had and made room for two people.  
She sat on her part of the bed and covered herself, Chloe did the same.

Without saying good night or anything she just covered herself, laid down and closed her eyes. Maybe it was for the best? Not to talk about it, Beca did the same.

They were turned against each other on the bed. Chloe had her eyes closed but Beca just looked at her. She was so beautiful even when she was sad, tired and about to sleep. How could someone talk like to that to someone like her. She was perfect in every way.

She just couldn't sleep without knowing if Chloe was ok, which she knew she wasn't but it's never wrong to ask. You know, just in case?

"Chloe, are you okay?", Beca asked and reached for Chloes hand under the sheets.

Chloe with her eyes still closed grabbed Becas hand och shook her head.

"No", she whispered and started sobbing quietly.

"Do you want to talk about it?", Beca asked and squeezed her hand.

Chloe shook her head.

"He's always like that.."

Beca nodded.

"You're too good for him, you know? He doesn't deserve you! I've only known you for what, a day? And we've still managed to go through so much this day. I've gotten to know you and you boyfriend and you've gotten to know me and my wicked family, and from what I've seen since I met you at the gym... Is that you're the most beautiful person I've ever seen, and your personality is fantastic. You have everything, and the one who gets to love you and get your love in return should consider himself the luckiest person alive", Beca said and smiled.

Chloe slowly opened her eyes.

"You think I'm beautiful?", Chloe asked and a tear fell down her cheek.  
"You remind me a little bit of when I was little..", Beca said, totally ignored Chloe's question.

"Oh, really?", Chloe asked.

Beca nodded.

"Under different circumstances of course. But when I was little my parents used to fight all the time and in the end of every fight my dad used to leave our home for the night, mostly. Sometimes during day time and everytime he did that I always cried. Not because I missed him, I hated him for a long time after he hurt my mother the way he did. She was depressed for a long time. But like I said, everytime he left I cried and cried myself to sleep sometimes. I justed wanted it to end, you know? So my mother used to come in to my room when I cried and she sang a song for me. It's originally a poem but she made a song out of it", Beca told Chloe.

Chloe just looked at her for a second.

"Sing it to me"

Beca looked at her and then tried to remember the song. She had heard it a million times but it was a while ago. Also the song was a little long.

But she started singing quietly.

"_Little beauty, little beauty_

_why do you cry?_

_Little beauty, little beauty_

_My heart asks why._

_Is your mind burdend by what you know is not true?_

_Is your heart being torn right in two?_

_Little beauty, little beauty _

_You've grown so big._

_Little beauty, little beauty._

_You make me think_

_A beauty of such has never been scaled._

_What can I do to be the cure to what ails._

_That beautiful little heart of yours I am certain_

_that what ever you need I shall deliver._

_My heart is yours until my last shiver._

_Little beauty, little beauty_

_You're growing so strong._

_Little beauty, little beauty._

_I'm yours till I'm gone.", _She sang as Chloe started crying.

"Beca that's so beautiful", Chloe said and whiped her tears away.

"I got calm everytime she sang it to me"

Chloe nodded and closed her eyes.

"Thank you", she whispered before relaxing her body.

"Anytime", Beca whispered back before doing the same.

...

Here's the 5th chapter! I'm getting better, you guys. I walked outside today for the first time in 5 days! I had to walk the dog a little. Also I tried eating today and I managed to eat a little without feeling like I'm gonna vomit! :) Which is good.

This chapter isn't so happy, but happier days are ahead of them! Just wait and see, sweethearts. Wait and see! :) xx


	6. Chapter 6

Beca woke up to someone breathing on her face. She opened her eyes and saw Chloe lying almost on top of her.  
She must've moved when they were alseep. She reached for her phone on the bed to check the time. It was 9am.  
Beca usually woke up at 7 or 8, but sure.. This was nice.  
"Why are you moving.. Lay still", she heard Chloe mumble. Chloe had her arms around Beca's waist while they were just laying there.  
"You know.. It's 9 o'clock", Beca whispered.

"So what?", Chloe said and took a deep breath. Beca could feel her every move. It was weird but comforting at the same time.

She heard someone in the kitchen. Jake, probably.  
Beca tried moving but Chloe just held her in a tight grip.

"Chloe.. I've gotta go up", Beca whispered. Chloe sighed but let go of her and sat up and rubbed her eyes. "You can still sleep if you want?".

Chloe shook her head.

"I don't want to sleep alone, I want to hold on to someone while I sleep otherwise I feel very alone", she explained and stood up when Beca did.

Together they walked out to see Jake making french toast and eggs and Aubrey sitting on one of the high chairs, facing Jake while he was cooking.

Chloe sat down beside Aubrey and hugged her, Beca went to Jake and looked at what he was making. It looked really good, he was a great chef. She never cooked... She just couldn't do it! She burned everything. On Jake's birthday she tried making a cheese-cake. It looked really good and she was very proud and when they finally sat down to taste it, it tasted really salty. It was like eating just salt. She didn't understand why though, she never put any salt in it...

"This looks very good, Jake", Beca said and hugged her brother.

"Thanks Beca.. You know Tom is probably here in LA in some hotel near us, just waiting for the right time?", Jake said. Totally ruining the nice moment.

"Yeah, Jake.. I know that. What hotel is closest to us?", she asked.  
Jake thought for a second before answering.

"Salmons Hotel I think", Jake answered. She nodded, he was right. It was close, really close. If she knew her older brother right she knew that he would probably knock on their door in an hour or two. He was a real morning person, he had probably been awake since 6.  
"I think I'm gonna stay home today, I don't feel like going out today..", Beca said and sat down beside Chloe. She really didn't feel like going outside today. She was way too tired for any outside activities..  
"I have an idea..", Aubrey said and stood up. Now what? She probably wanted them to go to something silly like a theatre or an opera or something. No, thank you!

"There is a 3-night Pacific Coastal Cruise from LA to Vancouver that leaves today. It leaves at 2 and it's 99 dollar for each person. I can fix two rooms, or three.. Whatever suits Beca and Chlo.. Please! We can pack and leave right after Tom yells at both of you, come on", she said and gave them the puppy eyes.

It actually wasn't such a bad idea, maybe she needed to go away for just a couple of days. Just relax, dance and have fun! Jake said yes when she did the puppy eyes and Chloe said yes when Jake said yes.

They all looked at Beca who still was thinking.

"Oh, what the hell.. Yeah of course we can!", she said and smiled.

The clock was ten and they had just finished eating and were sitting infront of the tv. Her brother still hadn't shown up. Maybe he just said that he'll come just to scare them?  
Aubrey was literally lying on top of Jake on the sofa and Chloe and Beca were just sitting next to each other when they heard the knocking on the door.  
Here he came, Tom.

Beca walked to the door and opened it.  
There stood the mailman with a letter in his hand that was for Beca. She took the letter, thanked him and walked back to the living room after she closed her door.

It was from Tom. Had he died or something?  
"Open it", Jake said and looked at her.

She did as he said and opened the letter.

She read out loud.  
"It is with sadness I write this letter. I was really hoping to get to yell at you because of what you did to mom and dad. They don't deserve (Excuse the expression) your shit. I had to perform a surgery today so I couldn't come, and I won't fly to LA just so I can yell at you because I know that you won't listen anyway. Still don't miss you guys"

Jake laughed.

"He's a jerk, throw away the letter. We have a cruise to catch up. Now me and Aubrey are going to my apartment to pack some stuff then we'll be going to her apartment to pack her stuff. We'll meet you guys in my apartment 12 o'clock.", Jake said and stood up with Aubrey. Beca nodded as Jake and Aubrey walked out of her apartment.

Chloe looked at her.  
"Do you wanna start packing? We can go to my place to pack my stuff afterwards?", Chloe asked and stood up. Beca nodded and walked in to her room with Chloe after her.

She took out one of her suitcase and opened it to start packing. She took out some shirts, shorts and a pyjama. She took out sunglasses and a towel. Her laptop, headphones, and her charger. She took out her underwear and a bikini.  
"That's all I need", she said as she packed all of it down.

Chloe looked at her.  
"That's all you need? You don't need more shirts?", Chloe asked.

"I have 6, Chloe. We're gone for three days.. I don't think I'll change shirt more than two times a day", Beca said and closed her suitcase.

"Ok, now let's change our clothes and head to my place!", Chloe said and took her clothes that were on Beca's drawer and went to the bathroom.  
Beca took out a pair of jeans, a shirt that said "Chill" and a leather jacket.

When she was done, she took out her socks and her black converse, took her suitcase and walked to the front door.

When she was done tying her shoes Chloe came out from the bathroom with her clothes on, her hair in a ponytale and her cheeks were pink. She was holding the pyjamas in her hand and walked towards Beca.

"Where should I put these?", Chloe asked and held the clothes up.

"Just throw them on the couch, I'll take care of them later", Beca said and pointed at the couch. Chloe did as Beca said and threw them on the couch and walked to the front door and put on her high heels.  
"Let's go", Chloe said right beforet they left the apartment.

It was a sunny day is California. The people were walking around in almost no clothing. Beca and Chloe walked side by side on the sidewalk.

"My car is parked just there", Beca said and pointed at the black chevi that was parked outside the apartment.

Her car was her baby, she always kept her clean and almost never let anyone eat in her.

"That's yours? It looks amazing", Chloe said and ran to it as Beca unlocked it.

Chloe sat down in the front seat and started looking at it from the inside. Beca walked to the drivers seat, sat down and started the car.

"Wow it's really clean inside", Chloe said.

"You sound surprised?", Beca said and backed the car. She started driving along the road. "You just tell me when I need to turn and where, because I have no idea..", Beca said and kept her eyes on the road.

Chloe nodded.

"Left here", Chloe said and pointed on the road.

Beca did as Chloe did and turned left.

Their way to the apartment was pretty much silent. No one said anything, both of them just kept their eyes on the road as if they were waiting for something to appear on the road.

When they got there the place was pretty much empty, there was not a person outside even though the weather was really nice.  
They stepped out of the car and Beca locked it.  
Chloe walked towards one of the apartments and stepped inside without waiting for Beca who had to run to keep up with her.  
Chloe's apartment was on the fourth floor so they took the elevator.

Her apartment was very vintage. Everything in there looked like something taken from her grandma's house, but just a little bit modern and well.. Beautiful. She liked it, the apartment was pretty cool. She could get used to this.

They took their shoes off and Chloe took her to the bedroom. It was big and had a big bed with vintage sheets. She had about 5 wardrobes. She opened one after one and threw about a million clothes on her bed. Including shirts, shorts, pants, underwear, shoes, make-up, comb, and socks. It looked like she was packing for a month.  
She took out two suitcases and started packing them. When one was full she took the other one and stuffed them until they almost couldn't close.

When she was done she just tried carrying them by herself. Beca tried taking one of them but Chloe refused to give her it. So she carried both of them to her front door, put her shoes on and then walked outside with the two bags to the elevator. She returned to the door to lock it. Beca had walked out and stood by the elevator. Chloe didn't speak to her, at all. She didn't understand why though.. Did she day something wrong?  
Chlor returned to the elevator, took the bags and and pressed the button to the first floor.

She was quiet all the way to the car, when they put the bags in the car and when they sat down again. Beca refused to start the car until Chloe explained why she wasn't talking to her.

"Is something wrong Chloe? Have I done something?", Beca asked.

Chloe just shook her head and looked down.

"Beca, I'm hungry can we eat somewhere?", Chloe asked quietly. Chloe hadn't eaten that good when Jake made breakfast so she could understand why she was hungry.

"Is McDonalds good?", Beca asked and started the car.

Chloe nodded.

They drove to the closest McDonalds she could find and went to the drive-through.

"What do you want to order?", Beca asked her.

"I just want some fries and coke", she said and took out her wallet.

"Don't take up your wallet, I'll pay", Beca said and drove forward.

"Hello there, can I please take your order", she heard a woman's voice say from the speaker.  
"I'd like som fries and-"

"Big or small?", the woman interrupted.

"Uhm, a big one", she said before continuing with her order. "Then I'd like some coke and-"

"Big or small", the woman interrupted once again.

Beca sighed.

"A big coke", Beca said. "That would be it"

The woman told them to drive to the next stop so she did. There was a girl standing there. She had long black curly hair and and a tight shirt that showed a lot of cleavage.

"There you go", she said and gave them the bag with the food.  
"That would be 4.18 dollar, ma'm", the girl said and smiled.

Beca gave her 5 dollar.

"Keep the change", she said right before driving away.

She handed Chloe the food. Chloe took it and began eating. She took a fry and tried giving it to Beca. There was high traffic so she couldn't take it, instead Chloe put it her Beca's mouth as she was driving. She smiled at the cute gesture.

"Where are we going?", Chloe asked when she suddently didn't recognize the road.

"We're going to taco bell, baby!", Beca said and smiled. God, she was addicted to taco bell. It was almost dirty how much she loved taco bell.

"But what about Aubrey and Jake? It's 1.30 already!", Chloe said and looked at her clock.

"We have plenty of time...", Beca said and drove as fast as she could without getting a speed ticket.

Taco bell wasn't far away. She wanted the one with the drive-through. She really didn't feel like walking inside.

A man's voice came from the speakers outside.

"What can I get you?"

"A grilled chicken stuffed burito, thank you", Beca said and got excited over her burrito.

"Is that all?", the man asked.

"Yes, that would be all"

He told her to drive to the next stop and there she got her lovely burrito.

She payed him 3 dollar and then started driving back to her apartment.

Chloe and Beca ate in the car while she was driving. Chloe seemed much happier, maybe she was just hungry? Though it bothered Beca not knowing why Chloe had been sad, it was good that she wasn't anymore.

When they finally made it to the apartment they had finished eating in the car and threw away the trash before they locked the car and walked inside.

They ran up the 2 stairs to get to Jake's apartment. They knocked and heard noise coming from the apartment. It almost sounded like someone was shoving someone against the wall serveral times.  
She knocked as hard as she could.

"Open the fucking door Jake, and stop fucking Aubrey 'cause we need to get going", she yelled. The noise stopped and one minute later Jake and Aubrey came out with each of them carrying a bag. Aubrey was blushing but Jake was dead serious when he walked down the stairs with his bag in his arms.  
Chloe helped Aubrey down the stairs with her bag while Beca tried to keep up with her brother in the stairs.  
"Bro, don't be sad because I once again caught you two having sex..", Beca said and hit his arm playfully. He laughed.

"We did not have sex, and I'm not sad", he said.

"That's cute! Lying to each other, are we now?", Beca asked as they walked out of the apartment. He laughed and shook his head.

They put all the bags in the car and then sat down. Aubrey and Chloe in the back, Jake and Beca in the front seats. Beca was driving. She never let anyone drive her baby.  
They all laughed when they actually realized that they were about to go on a 3 day cruise with each other. It was a realy good idea!

"Dancing and drinking... Here we come!", Jake shouted when Beca backed the car.

...

Yes everything took a little turn here. I wanted them to go on a vacation, ok! Leave me alone... Nah, just kidding. Hope you like the chapter though! The cruise chapters will be so much more fun :) Promise! xx

Well some of you guys are really adorable with the reviews, I'm better now :) I think I'm good to go to school tomorrow. Taking my medication so there shouldn't be a problem.

This chapter took a little longer to write today only because my uncle, his wife and their baby came over today.

I love to read all of your reviews, it literally makes my day when I read them. I can't even describe how happy I get when I see that someone left a review on my story! :)

Love ya'll. Hope none of you are sick! xx


	7. Chapter 7

The way to the cruise was longer than expected but they finally made it there right before the cruise left.

They had to take their bags, run inside a building, give them the tickets and then run to the cruise.

It was bigger than it was on their webside. There were people carrying babies almost everywhere. Beca didn't mind the babies, she loved children but she honestly thought it was an adult cruise.

The walls were golden and the floor was blue. What was this place? It looked royal.

A security guy led them to their rooms that were right next to each other.  
Beca and Chloe had to share the same bedroom, but that didn't bother either of them.

When they had put their bags in their rooms they were standing infront of each other on the first deck.

Babies, babies everywhere! There was not one single room without at least 6 babies in them. She was very confused.

She turned to Aubrey.

"Aubrey, why are there so many freaking babies everywhere!?", Beca asked.

Aubrey looked down with an evil smile.

"It'ssortofababycruise", Aubrey mumbled while still looking down.

Beca didn't catch that.

"Come again", Beca said and stepped closer to Aubrey with a dead serious look.

"It's sort of a baby cruise at day.. There are rooms on the second floor that are filled with babies. The babies of all the families on the other side of the cruise. You go inside and take a baby to have all day and when the night comes you give back the baby and you party hard... I'm so sorry, I just thought it would be fun. Also if you're two couples you get a discount..", Aubrey explained.

Beca closed her eyes and sighed.

"You told them that me and Chloe are a couple didn't you?", Beca asked and looked at Jake and Aubrey.

"Yes", Jake said with a grin.

Chloe laughed.

"Well this just got interesting.. When are we getting the babies?", Chloe asked and took Beca's hand.  
Beca got stiff at the touch of Chloe's hand in hers but relaxed a little after a while.

"Now, I guess", Aubrey said and turned to the stairs.

Jake and Aubrey held hands so Beca and Chloe did the same. The best thing to do was to do just as Jake and Aubrey.  
The stairs seemed so long! She just walked and walked and walked until she came to the second floor. She didn't think it was possible but there was even more babies there. It was written on every single door on the second deck.  
She walked past one of them.

"Boys, 1-3 years", the next one said "Girls 0-1 years". Beca stoped.  
The smallest ones couldn't be that hard, could they? The older ones were harder, right?

"Why did you stop?", Chloe. They all stopped and looked at Beca.

"What about this room?", she asked and pointed at the girls room.

Chloe smiled.

"You want a little baby girl?", she asked and looked at the pink door with flowers.  
Beca nodded.

"Me and Jake are taking a one year old boy so we're taking this room", Aubrey said and pointed at the first room they had seen. The blue one with cars on it.  
They opened the door and disappeared inside.

Chloe looked at Beca.

She opened the pink door and stepped inside. Wow, it was really pink! The walls were pink and covered with barbie faces and there were baby toys everywhere. She had to be careful when she walked so she wouldn't step on anything. The babies were in either beds, stollers or the floor.  
There was a grown up woman sitting on a chair with a blonde little baby.

"Excuse, we'd like a baby", Chloe said and smiled.

The woman looked at them from top to bottom.

"You guys are a couple?", the woman asked and gently put the baby on the floor.

Chloe nodded.

The woman stood up and took a baby from one of the beds and gave her to Chloe.

The baby had gold brown hair, green eyes and had a pretty black dress and cute ballerinas on. Chloe smiled and embraced the child.

"What do we need for this little baby?", Beca asked.

The woman gave them one of the stroller and a bag full of baby stuff.  
"Her name is Clara", the woman said right before sitting down again. "Have fun with her".

Beca nodded and put the bag on the stroller and walked out of the room as Chloe was carrying little Clara.

Jake and Aubrey were standing outside waiting for them with a black stroller, a bag and a little baby boy with blue eyes and brown hair. He was sleeping.

"He's name is Leonard", Aubrey said and smiled.

"Her name is Clara", Chloe said and showed Aubrey the baby who was now resting her head on Chloe's shoulder and playing with her hair.

They took the babies and the strollers to the cafeteria. Clara was whining, so she assumed the was hungry. The clock was past two o'clock after all!

Leonard had woken up on their way there and was also whining.  
Jake and Aubrey sat down beside each other and took two baby seats. One for Clara and one for Leonard.  
"Can you hold her while I fix the baby seat?", Chloe asked and handed Clara to Beca.

She took the baby and tried entertaining her by making faces. Clara was laughing, probably thinking that Beca looked stupid but that was ok. She really liked this baby.

Chloe was done with the chair so Beca put Clara in it and she started crying right away.

Beca sat down beside her and took her tiny hands and started playing with her and making sounds and faces. At first she looked kind of shocked but then she smiled and laughed while kind of crying at the same time?  
Chloe hurried to warm up the formula and give the bottle to Beca.

"Can you feed her?", Chloe asked as she handed her the bottle.

Beca took the bottle and gently put it in Claras mouth. She immediately started drinking.

"I can always try", Beca said and looked at the beautiful baby drinking.

Jake and Aubrey did she same. Jake was the one feeding the baby.

Aubrey and Chloe both stood up.

"We're getting something to eat. You guys want anything?", Aubrey asked and turned to Jake and Chloe turned to Beca.

"Some coffee would be awesome", Jake said without taking his eyes of Leonard as he was feeding him.

"Can you get me some coffee too?", Beca asked. Chloe nodded and leaned to give her a kiss on her cheek. "You're so cute when you're feeding her", she said right before she left with Aubrey.

Jake looked at Beca.  
"Dude, I think she likes you", he said and laughed.

"What? Chloe? No, she has a boyfriend..", Beca said and kept her eyes on the baby.

"Have you not seen the way she looks at you? She's totally into you, I swear", he said and looked at Leonard again.  
What if he was telling the truth? What if Chloe liked her?

Aubrey and Chloe returned with two cups of coffee and two huge cookies.

"Here you go", Chloe said as she put the coffee near Beca.

"Thanks", Beca said while Clara drank the last of her drink.

Chloe took a piece from her cookie and looked at Beca.

"Open your mouth", she said and smiled. Beca did as she said and opened her mouth.  
Chloe slowly put the piece of the cookie inside her mouth. Beca gently sucked on her finger before letting go. Chloe took her finger and sucked it before taking another bite from her cookie.

Aubrey had her mouth wide open.

"Well isn't this a good start?", Jake said and smiled

...

Yes, really short chapter. Mainly because I returned to school today and I had a final exam today and they told me I had four more assignments so yeah...

But there will be a lot more tomorrow. Maybe I'll make next chapter longer just because this one's short ;)

Keep the reviews coming, I love them and I love each and everyone of you!


	8. Chapter 8

When they were done feeding the babies they could smell something weird.

"Eeew, Beca farted!", Jake said and laughed as patted Leonard on the back.

Beca sighed as she tried entertaining Clara while Chloe was in the bathroom.

"Grow up, dude", Beca said and pointed "fuck you" to him.  
"Not infront of the kids, Beca!" Aubrey said and gave her a serious look.  
Jake grinned.  
"Yeah, Beca! Not infront of the kids".

Chloe came back from the bathroom and made a face when the smell hit her.

"What is that weird smell?", Chloe asked and looked at Beca

"Why are you looking at me?", Beca asked. Jake grinned.

"Because it's coming from you!", Chloe said and took the baby from Beca. She held her up in the air while trying to smell the back of Clara.  
She didn't have to think for a long time to figure Clara probably needed to change diaper.

"We've got to change her diaper", Chloe said and gave Clara back to Beca.

Beca took her, even though she would've prefered not taking her, while Chloe searched through the baby bag. She took out a diaper, some baby powder and some wet kleenex.

"Beca, can you carry her to the bathroom?", Chloe asked.  
Beca nodded and stood up.

Together they walked to the baby bathroom that had a changing table. Clara was sleeping so she didn't resist changing the diaper.

Beca put her on the changing table and stood aside.

"You wanna change the diaper?", Chloe asked and put all the things next to Clara.

Beca looked at her.

"I don't think I know how...", Beca admitted.

"I can help you", Chloe said and stepped aside.  
Beca stood right infront of Clara and started by taking of her pants, then the diaper and threw it away.  
Chloe gave her a wet kleenex.

"Now wipe her butt", she said with a smirk.

Beca took Claras legs and tried wiping away all the poop.  
She tried her best but couldn't get it all off.

Chloe took another kleenex and did it herself. It was like magic, it was all gone when Chloe did it.

Chloe then gave her the baby powder. She knew how to do that one, at least.

It was the end that was difficult.. When she actually had to put on a new diaper.

Chloe stood behind her with her body pressed against hers and took her hands to show her how to do it. She couldn't concentrate on learning how to change it, the only thing she could think about what the body that was pressed against hers.

When she was done she put Clara's pants back on and carried her. Chloe took the baby powder and the rest of the kleenex.

"You're going to be a great mother one day", Chloe said and kissed Beca's cheek.

Beca blushed.

When they got out there Jake and Aubrey were already standing with both of their strollers ready to go. Leonard was also sleeping.  
Beca put Clara in her stoller and stood aside as Chloe took it.  
They started walking out from the cafeteria when they met a couple with a baby boy.

The couple was two girls and got happy when they saw Chloe and Beca.

The first girl was a tall girl with long blonde hair and green eyes. She was wearing tight jeans and a leather jacket. The other one was brunette and was also wearing jeans and a leather jacket. They were holding hands and playing with the boy in the stoller while walking.

"Are you two a couple?", the blonde one asked.

Chloe nodded.

"Are you two?", she asked.

The brunette nodded and kissed her girl.  
"We're heading to a lesbian family club on the fourth deck, you two should totally come with us!", the blonde said with a smile.

Chloe looked at Beca with a "Please" look on her face. Beca looked at her brother who was nodding and smiling.

"Yeah, you two should totally go! Me and Aubrey are going to another family club", Jake said.

"You know we're not a real family right?", Beca asked the couple.  
"Well, duh! No one on this side is, it's just fun to pretend you know? It gives you a feeling of what could happen one day", the blonde said and looked at her smiling girl.

"Yeah we'll come with you guys", Chloe said and turned the stroller.

They said bye to Jake and Aubrey who left for the other family club and walked with the other couple.

They were walking side by side but they didn't say a word, I guess they would spare that to the club.  
They were walking towards a huge elevator that was made for three strollers at the same time.

They all stood in the same elevator as they were going up to the fourth floor that was full of different rooms.  
One said "Gay families" and the second one said "Lesbian families".

The brunette opened the door and took her stroller and girlfriend with her inside, Chloe and Beca did the same.

In the room there were couples sitting in a ring with their babies and a couple in the middle of the ring.

Chloe gave Beca the stroller and went to sit down in the ring like the blonde did.

Beca and the brunette both parked their strollers and took the babies before going to sit in the ring.

"Hello there, new people!", one the women in the middle said and looked at Beca and Chloe. I guess these people often went to this cruise. Beca and Chloe nodded.

"First off today, we're going to tell everyone about our families", she said and looked at Chloe. "You can start".

Chloe shrugged.

"Uhm... Well, my name is Chloe Beale and this is my girlfriend Beca Mitchell. We've been together for five years and we live in California, LA. We've adopted little baby Clara for this cruise, so she's our little baby. We're treating her as if she was our own", Chloe said and kissed the babies head.

The woman in the middle nodded and smiled. She looked at the couple they'd met before and nodded. "Your turn".

"Well my name is Amanda and this is my girlfriend Kenzi. We've been together for almost three years and we also live in California. We have adopted Jackle for this cruise", the brunette said.

And then it kept going until everyone had told everyone about themselfs.  
"Now you know a little bit about each other. Make some friends, talk to other couples. Chop chop!", the woman in the middle who's name was apparently Josephine said.

Amanda and Kenzi turned to Chloe and Beca.

"So together for five years, huh? Don't you guys ever get tired of each other?", Kenzi asked.

Chloe smiled.  
"I don't think so. We have that spark that always keeps us together, you might think that we should've gotten tired of each other by now but I never get tired of her I just miss her like crazy when I'm without her and want her more than ever when I'm with her.", Chloe said and turned Beca's face to her and kissed her.

"Yeah, what she said", Beca said when they broke apart.

Kenzi let out a small "Aww".

"You guys are so cute together!", Kenzi smiled. Beca liked this, she could get used to it.

"Aw, thanks! You two are adorable, too!", Chloe said and took Beca's hand.  
She knew they were only pretending but it felt so real! She squeezed her hand and kissed Clara's head. She was still sleeping.

The hour at the lesbian family club went pretty well. Clara woke up and they played with their kids. Jackle and Clara became friends pretty fast. They played until Jackle got tired and fell asleep. It was a nice hour, well spent!

When they walked out of there with Clara in the stroller and the two of them holding hands the clock was four. Beca was so tired she almost couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Chloe I'm gonna fall asleep standing up", Beca said and sighed.

They went to their room and Beca opened it, the king size bed was just dying to get used.

Chloe took Clara from the stroller and walked over to the bed with Beca.

She put Clara down on the bed and laid down beside her. Beca did the same but on the other side.

"This is really nice", Beca murmured.

"It is..", Chloe said and closed her eyes. They were so tired.

Before they knew it the three of them fell asleep.

Beca woke up to someone calling her. Her ringtone was all-over-the-place but still she was the only one who woke up.

She didn't bother looking at the display she just answered it so it would shut up.

"Yeah?", she said and rubbed her eyes.

"_Beca it's five o'clock. It's dinner time and they have fried-fucking-chicken here! I'm not even joking, Beca. YOU HAVE TO GET HERE!", _Jake yelled in the phone.

Beca sighed and hung up on her bigger brother.  
She put her phone back in her pocket and sat up straight. Clara was sleeping so Beca carried her to the stroller and returned to Chloe. She sat down beside Chloe and kissed her forehead.

"Chlo, you need to wake up.. It's dinner time. Jake called", Beca whispered in to her ear.

Chloe started moving and put her arms around Beca's waist, dragged her down and snuggled.

"I don't wanna go and eat.. Me and Clara are tired.. Aren't you?", she whispered against Beca's neck.  
Beca shivered.

"Of course I'm tired but we need to eat dinner, also Jake told me there was fried chicken there... Chlo, come on..", she pleaded.

Chloe started kissing Beca's neck. She loved the touch of Chloe's lips on her body.

"No..", she whispered and slid her hands inside Beca's shirt. Her hands were cold.

Beca closed her eyes and grabbed Chloe's hair to pull her closer to her body. She wanted more. More of Chloe, she couldn't get enough.

Their act got interrupted by her phone ringing once again. The ringtone was so damn loud!  
Chloe kept on going as if the phone wasn't ringing.

Beca took her phone up and answered.

"_Beca, I mean it! Come now. I'm so fucking hungry, I need food Beca! I NEED FOOD!", _her brother yelled in the phone.

Beca let out a moan.

"_Are you ok there?_", her brother asked.

Beca got herself together as she answered her brother.

"Yeah, totally. I just woke Chloe up and Clara's in the stroller. We're on our way, brother", she said and hung up on him.

"Does your brother only think about his stomach?", Chloe asked with her lips still on Beca's neck.

"I believe so", Beca said and sat up. Chloe lost her grip and laid down with a sigh.

"Do we really have to?", she asked.

Beca nodded.

"Come on now!"

Beca stood up and took out their coats and their wallets. Chloe was still sitting on the bed.

But when Beca mentioned that there was macarons there she got straight up.  
"Let's go", she said and took the stroller and got out of the room.

The cafeteria was crowded and it was hard finding Jake and Aubrey. They were sitting in the back and of course Jake had already started eating his damn fried chicken.

They sat down next to each other holding hands.

"You guys are very convincing", Aubrey said and winked.

"When I was talking to you over the phone were you moaning, sis?", Jake asked with a smirk. Beca shook her head.

"No, I just accidentally hit my toe", Beca lied. She knew he could see through her but she just hoped that he wouldn't say anything.

"I sounded more like a sexual thing", Jake pointed out as he was eating.  
"Shut up and eat your chicken", she said and laughed.

Chloe was blushing.

"Why are you blushing all of a sudden, Chloe?", Aubrey asked and raised an eyebrow.

Chloe looked down.

"I was just thinking..", she murmured.

"Thinking about...?", Aubrey continued.

Chloe looked up with a smile.

"Nothing, just thinking about Clara... I'm thinking about keeping her for the night", Chloe said. Aubrey looked surprised.

"You can do that?", she asked.

Chloe nodded.

"I checked it up and it seems that way.. So I'm thinking it would be nice having a baby during night time", Chloe said.

"But what about the drinking and stuff?", Beca asked suddently getting worried.

"Yeah, we'll put her in a baby room right next to the bar and we'll drink and dance and then we'll take her and go to our room to sleep", Chloe explained.

Wow, so much fun. Not the night Beca planned... Clara the cockblocker.

...

Hey you guys, well this is the next chapter of the fanfic.. I kinda liked this chapter a lot :)

At first I was thinking about making Beca and Chloe have sex but then I though: Why make it so easy? Clara can cockblock a little bit.. That's ok.. Won't prevent them from having some sort of sexy time, right? :)

Well I'm better, you guys are so cute :) Just still coughing but other than that I'm pretty good! I chose my High School today am I'm pretty happy with what I chose so I'm in a good mood :) Bad thing is that little dady is sick so I'm trying to take care of him as much as I can when I'm not in school...

I've started writing on the next chapter! Stay tuned, sweethearts! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

The dinner was pretty fun. Aubrey fed Leonard while Jake was eating like crazy. He must've really been hungry.. Clara was sleeping the whole time so they didn't need to do anything.  
When Beca had eaten as much chicken as her stomach could handle she finally stopped, relaxed her body and closed her eyes. She was like a baby, she got tired after eating.

All of a sudden Chloe got up and walked away to the dessert table and got about 6 macarons. God, she loved macarons..

When she came back she took the green one and took a bite.

"They're so good!", she said with a smile. "Taste it", she said and gave Beca the rest of the green one. Beca just shook her head.  
"I've never liked them that much..", she admitted.

Chloe nodded and continued to eat her macarons with Aubrey.

They were done eating at 6 o'clock. Which meant.. Drinking and dancing time!

They all got up and when they left they saw one of the working men take away everything from the table. She felt like a queen..

Aubrey and Jake walked infront of Beca and Chloe with their stroller and Leonard crying.

"Why is he crying so much?", Jake asked as he walked next to Aubrey.

"I guess he just doesn't want to be in the stroller", Aubrey explained as they were walking towards an elevator.

"Well, should I pick him up then?", Jake asked and without getting a respons he just took Leonard from the stroller as it was going and patted him on the back as he was walking. Leonard stopped crying when he got into Jake's arms.

Awkward silence appeared in the elevator as they were going to the fifth deck where there was a bar and a huge dance floor. Also there was this baby care for Clara while they were having fun.

When they got up the whole deck had neon lights everywhere and the music was loud.  
They got to the baby room and when they got inside everything became quiet. The room was soundproof.

The man standing in the room was trying to play with five kids at the same time.  
"Hey man, can we leave our kids here with you? You sure it won't be too much?", Beca asked and looked at the man. He was tall and skinny and had acne. He looked like a teenage boy. Not old enough to take care of seven babies all by himself.

"Yeah sure, no problem just leave them there.. I'll take care of them", he said and got up.

She did not trust this guy and didn't want to leave Clara with him.

They all nodded, said bye to their babies and walked out of there.

When they got out Chloe stepped closer to Beca and whispered into her ear.

"I don't want to leave Clara with that man, let's not be out for too long?", she said and put her hands on Beca's shoulder.

"I don't trust that man either. I agree, we can't be out for too long", she said and took Chloe's hand.  
Jake and Aubrey looked at them and smiled before walking past them to get to the night club. Sure, 6 o'clock was a little bit early for drinking and going to a party but they didn't want to be out too late. Maybe tomorrow, though?

The club was so big and crowded even though it was early. She guessed they weren't the only ones who were keeping their babies for the night. Otherwise there was no reason to party this early.  
The bar was open and there was a pretty decent looking man working as the bartender.

Jake and Aubrey went to the dance floor but Beca and Chloe went straight to the bar.

The man gave them a warm smile before asking what they wanted.

"I'd like some gin tonic and my lady wants...", Chloe began.

"Oh, I'd like som whiskey", Beca continued.  
The bartender looked surprised.

"Are you sure you want whiskey? It's pretty strong and also almost only men drink that", the man said. She looked at him and raised her eye brow.  
"Well I'd like a glas of whiskey and a beer then", Beca said.

The bartender didn't say anything he just fixed their drinks and gave them to them.

They sat there with their drinks and talked about Jake and Aubrey and their relationship.

"They got engaged the same night while being drunk and then started a real relationship and adopted a baby on a cruise with their sidekicks.", Beca said.

Chloe looked at her with a smirk.

"Sidekicks?", she asked.

Beca nodded.

"If this was a comic or something, they'd be the heroes and we'd be the awesome kick-ass sidekicks. Like Robin! I've never liked Robin but I like us two", she said and smiled.

Chloe took Beca's hand.

"Me too"

Jake and Aubrey walked to the bar and Jake took her whiskey.

"Thanks, sis", he said and took a sip.

"That's ok.. I'm enjoying my beer more", she said and smiled.

Aubrey ordered some green drink called Hulk.. She seemed to enjoy it pretty much, it didn't look that good though.  
When Chloe and Beca were done at the bar Chloe took Beca's hand to lead her to the dance floor. Slow dance.. Beca didn't even know how to dance, she used to stay away from parties when she was younger just so she wouldn't have to dance. She was really bad at it!

Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. She was completely lost..

"Put your hands on my waist, Beca", Chloe wispered.

Beca did as she said and put her hands on Chloe's waist as they were just moving around the room to the music. They had really bad taste in music but she let that slip as she was moving around with Chloe's body pressed against hers.

"So what do you think of the cruise so far?", Chloe asked.

"Not bad actually. I'm enjoying having a baby on the cruise. I've never taken care of a baby like that", Beca said and smiled.

Chloe returned the smile.

"I've taken care of babies many times but this is totally different.. It fels like she's ours when we're taking care of her.. It feels so real", Chloe explained.

Beca nodded.

"I feel so too..".

The night went on pretty good. Beca and Chloe didn't drink any more, mainly because they wanted to be able to go get Clara later and actually be able to walk. They danced, on the other hand. A lot. Mostly slow danicing. That maybe was the theme of the night..  
Jake and Aubrey also danced, they drank a wee bit too much.

In the end Jake and Aubrey were almost having sex on the dance floor. They tried undressing each other all the time. Beca and Chloe had to stop them all the time..

Maybe it was time to return to their rooms..

Chloe took Aubrey's hand and Beca took Jake as they tried walking them to the baby room.

"Chlo, can I ask you for a huge favor?", Aubrey asked.

Chloe nodded.  
"Anytime".

"Can you guys take Leonard this night? I don't feel like giving him back to that lady on the second deck.. Just tonight! We'll take him tomorrow", Aubrey said and looked at Jake who was nodding.  
"Uhm.. Okay. I guess that would be fine.", Chloe said and looked at Beca who was struggling to say yes. She really wanted to be alone with Chloe. But they had Clara which was fine.. But another kid?

She nodded in the end.

Jake and Aubrey made it to the elevator and went down to their room.

Chloe and Beca went inside the baby room.  
The teenage boy was sleeping on the couch and three babies were crying while the rest were sleeping. He didn't seem to hear them. Leonard, Clara and another girl were crying.

"I knew he wasn't good", Beca murmured as she took Clara and put her in her stroller.

Chloe took Leonard and put him in his stroller. Then there was this little blonde baby girl sitting on the floor and crying like crazy. She was about the same age as Clara.

Beca bent down to pick her up. She patted the baby on the back while walking around to calm her down.  
The teenager woke up and saw them.

"What are you guys doing? You only had two babies, why are you taking three?", he asked, stood up and looked at Beca.

She gave him the girl.

"You know if you actually did your job instead of sleeping maybe I wouldn't have to tell your boss what you're doing. My baby and my brother's baby plus that girl were crying while you were sleeping", she said and pointed at the babies.

"Please don't tell my boss.. He'll fire me! I'll take care of them better! I swear", he said put the girl down. She was calm now.

"I won't tell your boss, just do your job", Beca said before taking Leonards stroller.

Chloe took Clara's and together they walked out from there and towards the elevator.

"He can't be older than 16", Chloe said as they went inside the elevator.

"I know", Beca said and sighed.

They went down to their room that was very dark and their bed was messy. Not that she cared right now. The clock was 7.30 so they took the kids and sat down on the bed and put the tv on.  
"Oh, the rugrats! Childhood memories..", Beca said and played with Leonard. He loved when she held him up in the air.

"Really? You liked them? I've never liked the rugrats, I rather watched Arnold", Chloe said.

The babies fell asleep in their arms.

"Should we put them in their strollers to sleep or should we put them in our bed?", Beca asked.

The strollers were big and they laid down in them and had blankets and stuff so Chloe said that they could put them in their strollers so they did.

It was kinda comforting hearing the babies snore. It was cute.

Beca changed in to her beloved spongebob pyjama and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

"They have toothbrushes and toothpaste here!", Beca yelled from the bathroom.

"Beca, the babies! Don't yell", Chloe whispered as she walked inside the bathroom.

They both took their toothbrush, toothpaste and brushed their teeth at the same time.

"You wanna sing a little?", Chloe asked when she was done brushing.

Beca looked at her with a smirk.

"Sure".

They washed their brushes, put them back and then walked back to the bed. The kids were sleeping and didn't wake up when they were singing. She knew because she was singing over Clara's head at dinner when she was sleeping. Leonard was just the same.

Chloe started.

"_I'm limited.._

_Just look at me- I'm limited._

_And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Beca._

_So now it's up to you._

_For both of._

_Now it's up to you"._

Beca smiled at what song she picked. She knew it pretty well.. Jake was a sucker for a musicals. She continued.

"_I've heard it said_

_that people come into our lives for a reason._

_Bringing something we must learn and we are led to those who help us most to grow._

_If we let them and we help them in return._

_Well, I don't know if I believe that's true._

_But I know I'm who I am today._

_Because I knew you!",_

She took a deep breath.

_"Like a comet pulled from orbit._

As it passes the sky. 

_Like stream that meets a boulder.. Halfway through the wood"._

Chloe joined her on the last part.

"_Who can say... That I've been changed for the better?_

_But because I knew you._

_I have been changed for good."_

She loved singing with Chloe! It really made her feel like she was where she belonged.

She never wanted to leave her.

"That was amazing!", she said and wrapped her arms around Chloe. They fell on the bed laughing.

"It certainly was.. You, my dear is something special", Chloe said and kissed the tip of her nose. Beca blushed.  
She was really flirting like crazy..

"Only because I'm with you", Beca said held her tight against her body. Chloe relaxed a little bit.

"You don't need to hold me so tight Beca. I'm not going anywhere, I promise", she said stroked Beca's hair as a comfort.

Beca relaxing and loosened her grip a little.

"Please don't ever leave me.. You just walked into my life and I don't ever want to lose you", it slipped.. It was the alcohol talking, right?

"Never", Chloe said before slowly falling asleep in Beca's arms.

Beca woke up to someone crying.  
It was dark inside the room and outside their window. Chloe was still very much asleep. Clara was crying and wouldn't stop even though Beca tried to rock her a little.  
Maybe she was hungry? How the hell did Chloe do her food? Maybe she needed to change diaper..

Beca picked her up from the bed walked around. She just wouldn't stop crying.

Chloe woke up and sat up straight.

"Why is she crying? She'll wake Leonard", Chloe said and stood up and took Clara.

When Chloe took her she suddently just stopped crying.  
"Why is she so quiet when you hold her?", Beca asked and laid down in bed again.

"I don't know, Beca", Chloe said and turned around to put Clara back in her stroller. When she put her down she started crying again. She picked her up and went back to bed.

"I guess we have to sleep with this little girl", Chloe said and put Clara between them.

This maybe wasn't so bad after all?

...

Yes took me some time to upload this chapter... I've been writing on it since yesterday.. No I'm not slow at writing I only make sure that I'm happy with the chapter, change it if I feel like I have to. How am I going to let you guys read this chapter and enjoy it if I, myself didn't enjoy it... That's not happening...

But I'm happy with this one!  
Hope you all are doing good, I really truly love each and every one of you. The reviews are like a drug to me, keep 'em coming! ;) xxx


End file.
